


No Lonely Christmases

by hazelNuts



Series: 2017 Winter/Holiday Mini-Fic Extravaganza [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, F/F, Meeting the Parents, POV Erica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: allirica said: "Erica/Malia + "you have nowhere to go for christmas, why don't you spend it with me and my family?""





	No Lonely Christmases

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BansheeLydia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Want to request a winter/holiday mini-fic? [HERE](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/post/167815698821/winterholiday-mini-fic-extravaganza-i-had-a-ton) is the masterpost

‘You look far too cheerful for someone who is sweeping the floor,’ Erica says. She turns the last of the chairs upside down, and puts it on the table. She rolls out her shoulders. The last shift on Friday at The Coffee Coach is always a pain, but the only time the tips are better is the last Sunday shift.

‘Winter break just started,’ Malia grins. ‘Why shouldn’t I be cheerful?’

‘You’re going home, right?’

‘Yes, and I’m going to do nothing but sleep and eat for a week.’

‘Not before you’ve cleaned the coffee machine, you’re not!’ Finstock shouts from the back of the coffeeshop.

The two girls roll their eyes, but continue cleaning up. When they’re done, Finstock gives them both a Christmas mug and a tin of Christmas coffee as an early Christmas present, then he sends them away with a grumpy ‘Happy Holidays’.

‘He’s such a secret softy,’ Erica muses. She gives Finstock a final wave and a wink. Finstock shakes his head, and locks the door before disappearing into the back of his shop again. Erica links her arm with Malia’s, and they head for the bus stop on the corner. ‘So, you leaving tonight or tomorrow?’ she asks.

‘Tomorrow,’ Malia says. ‘My dad’s picking me up. The bus takes hours, and I can take _all_ my clothes home to launder instead of just one bag.’

Erica hums in agreement.

‘What are your plans?’ Malia asks.

‘My mom and her boyfriend are on a cruise, so it’s just gonna be me, pizza, and terrible Christmas movies.’

‘You don’t have anywhere to go for Christmas?’ Malia sounds upset.

‘I just said I was going home,’ Erica says, bumping their shoulders together. ‘It’s fine.’

‘No.’ Malia shakes her head. ‘Why don’t you come home with me? Spend Christmas with me and my family? It’s just me and my dad, so there’s plenty of room.’

‘Malia, it’s fine. Really. Shouldn’t you ask your dad first, anyway?’

‘He won’t mind.’ Malia waves her concern away. ‘Besides, we’re dating now. Isn’t spending Christmas with each other’s family a thing we’re supposed to do?’

‘I guess so. But I don’t have any presents for your dad.’

They’ve reached the bus stop and they’re stand at the curb, leaning over the street to see if the bus is already coming.

‘Wait,’ Malia says, pulling Erica back from the street. ‘Do you have a present for _me_?’

Erica nods. It’s at the bottom of her bag. She’s been itching to give it to Malia their entire shift. ‘I was going to give it to you tonight, but since I’m being strong-armed into coming with you for Christmas, you’ll have to wait a couple days.’

‘So you’re coming?’ Malia asks, her eyes lighting up.

_How can she possibly say no now?_

‘Yes, I’m coming.’

~

Erica can’t help but feel a little nervous as Malia’s dad pulls up and gets out of the car. When he sees Erica, he looks to his daughter for answers.

‘Erica was going to be alone for Christmas,’ is all Malia says.

Mr Tate nods. ‘Alright then. I’m sure there’s more than enough food for three.’ He holds out his hand. Erica takes it and shakes it as firmly as she can. ‘It’s nice to finally meet you, Erica,’ he says.

‘It’s nice to meet you, too, Mr Tate,’ Erica says, going for a “you can trust me with your daughter” smile and tone.

‘Please, call me Henry,’ he says, then reaches for her bags. ‘Let me take those. I’ll put them in the back. You girls get in, and let’s get Christmas started.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
